Bate,bate
by Minako Amamiya
Summary: Short-fic musical. O único dia que Jabú não obedeceu as ordens de Saori, ele se deu mal...Ao som de...Se querem saber, leiam!


Bem pessoal, conforme o prometido, aqui está o fic especial de um único capítulo protagonizado pelo Jabú (não é bem protagonizado, é um fic onde pelo menos ele aparece)como havia prometido aos leitores de minha fic das Olimpíadas. O negócio é o seguinte, aquele que não suportam fortes emoções, tem algum problema no coração, pressão alta ou baixa, qualquer coisinha desse tipo, todo cuidado é pouco, eu não quero matar ninguém! Sou um anjo de pessoa... Agora se você quer morrer... De rir, leia esse fic. Na verdade é um song-fic onde eu peguei uma música pouco conhecida e auterei a letra, virou uma paródia pra falar a verdade, tanto faz se você conhece a música ou não, vai rir do mesmo jeito!Essa estória se passa nos tempos de orfanato

As palavras em itálico são os personagens cantando, em letras normais são as ações.

X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X

Era um dia como outro qualquer no orfanato, os garotos aproveitavam enquanto podiam. Uma limusine preta chegou e como sempre faziam os meninos foram apresentar-se ao Sr.Kido.

**Mitsumassa: **Vou deixar você aqui brincando com os garotos Saori, enquanto isso vou resolver uns assuntos com o Tatsumi, ouviu bem?

**Saori:** Sim vovôzinho!

Saori ficou sozinha com os garotos. Aqueles meninos, ficavam o tempo inteiro olhando pra ela, estava entediada, queria se divertir um pouco.

**Saori:** Ei! Vocês!

**Seiya:** Quê que foi?

**Saori:** Estou entediada! Quero me divertir!

**Ikki:** Então procure alguma coisa pra fazer!

**Jabú:** Deixa de ser indelicado Ikki! O que deseja Srta.Saori?

**Saori:** Queria me divertir, mas nenhum de vocês quer brincar comigo!

**Seiya:** Faça o que quiser Saori, nós vamos treinar!

Saori ficou irritada.

**Saori:** Tudo bem... - a garota foi até a sua bolsa e pegou um Cd – Vocês se encomodam se eu ouvir esse Cd? Eu acho que não...POIS EU QUERO QUE TODOS DANCEM!

Os garotos olharam para o Cd que Saori segurava.

**Ikki:** Não acredito...Eu não vou dançar uma música desse Cd nem morto!

**Hyoga:** Eu quero minha mãe!

**Shiryu:** Quando é que vão nos mandar pro treinamento?Não podia ser agora?

**Shun:** Quê que tá havendo? Que Cd é esse?

**Seiya (olhinhos brilhando):** Não pode ser! É O CD DAS CHIQUITITAS! EU SOU FÃ DAS CHIQUITITAS! - Seiya saiu correndo pra cima de Saori e pegou o Cd como se fosse um troféu. - Eu não acredito...Saori, quê que eu tenho que fazer pra você me emprestar esse Cd?!

**Ikki (cochichando pro Shiryu):** O Seiya gosta de qualquer coisa!

**Saori: **E Então Jabú? Você vai dançar?

**Jabú:** Eu não Saori! Não vou me rebaixar a esse Nível!

Enquanto Saori discutia com Jabú, Seiya e Shun se aproximavam do som, eles colocaram o Cd.

**Shun:** Que música você vai botar?

**Seiya:** Eu gosto muito daquela, meche,meche, meche com as mão, pequeninas!Meche,meche,meche com os pés... - Seiya ia fazendo os movimentos.

**Shun:** Então põe ela. Olha, parece que têm uma versão Remix dessa música no Cd!

**Seiya: **O que é uma versão remix?

**Shun:** Como é que eu vou saber? Sou só um garotinho ingênuo sem conhecimento das coisas!

**Seiya:** Quer saber de uma coisa? Vamos escutar a tal da versão remix!

Enquanto isso, Saori continuava a discutir com Jabú.

**Jabú:** Eu não vou dançar de jeito nenhum!

A música começou a tocar.

**Shun:** Ei Seiya, tem alguma coisa errada! Você quebrou o Cd da Saori, só tô ouvindo a música, cadê as vozes das Chiquititas?

**Seiya:** Eu acho que é só a música desde o começo mesmo, volta a faixa Shun!

A música volta a tocar desde o começo, agora Jabú e Saori iriam começar a discutir musicalmente.

_**Jabú:** Não vou desperdiçar minha energia!_

_**Saori:** De quê você prefere apanhar!_

_**Hyoga:** Que tal de caçarolas?_

_**Ikki:** Ou cabo de vassoras._

_**Seiya:** Vou fazer uma banda musical!_

_**Saori:** Tudo é uma festa de som, só tem que escutar com atenção,_

_O tapa faz TAF! _(ela dá um tapa em Jabú)

_**Ikki:**O soco faz POW! _(ele dá um soco no Jabú)

_**Shun:** O TATSUMI!_

_**Todos:** Chiiiiiiiii!_

Tatsumi aparece na porta para dar uma espiada, Jabú está no chão e alguns garotos na sua frente não permitem que Tatsumi vejam o que aconteceu, Tatsumi vai embora. E logo todos voltam a bagunça.

_**Saori/Seiya/Ikki/Shun:** Eu te odeio!_

_Tá,tá,tá,tá,tá,tá,tá,tá,tá,tá,tá,tá,tá, POW!_

_**Todos:** E todos vão_

_Formando fila,_

_Que muitos querem,_

_bater nele!_

_Bate,bate,bate no Jabú!_

_Cavalitos!_

_Pisa,pisa,pisa nos seus pés!_

_Cavalitos!_

_Chuta,chuta,chuta a cabeça_

_Porrada nele!_

_E bate bem!_

_Bate,bate,bate no Jabú!_

_Cavalitos!_

_Pisa,pisa,pisa nos seus pés!_

_Chuta,chuta,chuta a cabeça_

_Porrada nele!_

_E bate bem!_

_Bate!_

_**Ikki:** Jabú está com medo dessa dança?_

_**Hyoga:** Sabe que só pode apanhar!_

_**Jabú:** Seu bando de idiotas,_

_eu vou fugir daqui,_

_eu quero a minha liberdade!_

_**Saori:** Tudo é uma festa de som, só tem que escutar com atenção,_

_O tapa faz TAF! _(ela dá um tapa em Jabú)

_**Ikki:**O soco faz POW! _(ele dá um soco no Jabú)

_**Shun:** O TATSUMI!_

_**Todos:** Chiiiiiiiii!_

Tatsumi volta a aparecer na porta, ao certifica-se de que não havia nada de errado, ele volta a sua rotina.

_**Saori/Seiya/Ikki/Shun:** Eu te odeio!_

_Tá,tá,tá,tá,tá,tá,tá,tá,tá,tá,tá,tá,tá, POW!_

_**Todos:** E todos vão_

_Formando fila,_

_Que muitos querem,_

_bater nele!_

_Bate,bate,bate no Jabú!_

_Cavalitos!_

_Pisa,pisa,pisa nos seus pés!_

_Cavalitos!_

_Chuta,chuta,chuta a cabeça_

_Porrada nele!_

_E bate bem!_

_Bate,bate,bate no Jabú!_

_Cavalitos!_

_Pisa,pisa,pisa nos seus pés!_

_Chuta,chuta,chuta a cabeça_

_Porrada nele!_

_E bate bem!_

_Chuta,chuta,chuta a cabeça_

_porrada nele_

_e vai bate bem!_

**Jabú:** Doeu! - ele desmaia enquanto que todos os outros começam a rir.

FIM

X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X

_**Momento da Autora**_

**Minako Amamiya: **HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Jabú:** Você é cruel, como pôde fazer isso comigo?

**Minako Amamiya (com carinha de santa): **Isso o quê?

**Jabú:** Oras! Você disse que faria um short-ic protagonizado por mim, e você fez isso!

**Minako amamiya:** Pense bem Jabú, todos os protagonistas apanham! E você protagonizou esse fic até demais! HAHAHAHAHA!

**Jabú:** Não vou azer as pazes com você tão cedo...

**Minako Amamiya:** Isso só pode ser castigo! Tanta coisa boa em Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e me arranjaram como assistente logo isso?

**Jabú:** Como assim seu assistente? Eu não quero ser seu asistente!

**Minako Amamiya:** Mesmo....VIVA! Vou ver se consigo coisa melhor!

**Jabú:** Pensei que você gostava de mim como assistente...

**Minako Amamiya:** Você não ajuda em nada mesmo! Vou ver se consigo alguém que preste, enquanto isso, vou fazer propaganda. Pessoal, tenho alguns projetos de fic de comédia que pretendo postar, mas como não posso postar todos, quero que decidam qual fic vocês querem ler. Podem me mandar os votos e recados sobre o fic que vocês optarem até o dia 15 de fevereiro, são estas as opções para votar:

_**Clínica de Recuperação:**_

Crossover. Já repararam em uma coisa? Todo anime tem um personagem que no início é vilão, aparentemente morre, fica um tempo desaparecido, e quando volta, está completamente mudado. Onde será que o Ikki se esconde?Pra onde os animes vão quando estão doentes ou precisam de apoio psicológico para enfrentar a realidade?Quem os auxilia a serem pessoas melhores? Após a luta contra Hades, Ikki percebe que os cavaleiros de bronze precisam descansar e finalmente revela onde ele fica escondido, para se recuperarem das batalhas, os cavaleiros vão passar uma longa estadia numa clínica onde só tem gente louca, ou melhor, personagens procurando se livrar de seus problemas...

_**Shaman Repórter:**_

Crossover ao bom estilo Shaman King. Os nossos adoráveis xamãs a pedido de Anna (ou melhor, ordens), vão viajar pelo mundo dos animes para aprimorarem seus conhecimentos e descobrirem os diferentes tipos de xamãs ocultos nos animes, desde aqueles que incorporam deuses até aqueles que controlam não sei quantos espíritos que dormem em cartas mágicas e aqueles que guardam seus espíritos protetores dentro de uma certa "relíquia do milênio", fora aqueles personagens que já bateram as botas e hoje servem a personagens que não querem que descubram que eles são xamãs. Reportagem completa.

_**Ikki Muyo:**_

A história de cavaleiros no universo de Tenchi Muyo! Ikki é um estudante normal que um dia conhece e rouba os corações da pirata espacial Pandora e a princesa alienígena Esmeralda. Atrapalha a carreira da policial Saori, já bastava seu parceiro Seiya pra colocar sua carreira no buraco. Agora, ele vai passar por maus bocados, preciso dizer mais?E o melhor de tudo, são vocês que decidem com quem ele vai ficar!

_**O Rei Leão:**_

Versão especial desse clássico disney. Os cavaleiros, sem ter nada pra fazer, resolvem remontar essa história emocionante do seu próprio jeito. Com participações crossovers ao longo da série. Aioria será o cimba, o Saga é o Scar, e por aí vai!Vai ser muita baderna!

Estas são as opções para votar, além disso, Entre fevereiro e março não percam a estréia de outro fic meu, eu garanto, não é uma comédia. É uma série crossover que mistura personagens originais das séries com outros em universo alternativo, pode parecer bagunça, mas estopu fazendo esse desafio proposto a um bom tempo, confiram um preview:

_**Preview**_

Será possível fazer um crossover entre séries que aparentemente não têm nada a ver? Digimon com Shurato por exemplo? Até aí tá fácil, agora, o que acontece quando você tenta juntar uma porção desses animes que não se encaixam de jeito nenhum para fazer um fic que preste? Será possível fazer isso sem torná-lo uma comédia e sim uma estória séria de ação e aventura?

Uni meus conhecimentos em lendas gregas, egípicias, romanas, japonesas,européias, etc. Elementos de algumas séries, personagens originais e modificados, guerreiros de armadura, espadachins, soldados, monstros, xamãs, duelistas,sacerdotisas, deuses, youkais,batalhas,magos, espíritos antigos, uma guerra que existe secretamente desde a origem do universo que vive dando tréguas de séculos em séculos, torneios secretos realizados entre guerreiros em outras dimensões,personagens misteriosos,cativantes, engraçados,atrapalhados, arrogantes, convencidos. Planetas habitados por outros seres, cavaleiros lendários, terras comuns do jeito que conhecemos,mas que guardam grandes segredos, terras cheias de mistérios e encantos, lugares habitados por criaturas vivendo em harmonia com humanos, lugares onde apenas monstros vivem e muita, muita confusão para ser resolvida pelos heróis. Com um pouco de criatividade (e haja neurônios e material de pesquisa!) recriei famosas lendas que ganham sua própria versão nesse fic, deuses que conhecemos só que com outras histórias. Uma mitologia secreta, lendas "desconhecidas", segredos revelados, assim será **_Guardiões do universo..._**

Estou louquinha pra começar a postar esse fic! Já preparei um "guia" que irei postar no lugar do primeiro capítulo explicando como serão as coisas, já tenho um resumo da primeira saga "domínio da Lua" e um trecho especial narrado por um certo personagem, quero preparar os primeiros capítulos para não ter correria e já ficar adiantada além de evitar atrasos nas atualizações. Espero que vocês gostem dessa minha loucura, vai ser uma longa viagem....


End file.
